Antenna modules for vehicles are generally attached to the roof; the antenna module housing is to this end attached to the roof by means of for example a screw connection and is connected via connectors, such as RF connectors, which generally extend through the vehicle roof and into the interior of the vehicle.
For the contacting of several RF connectors for more complex antenna modules exact positioning of the connectors is necessary since the performance can be adversely affected if the RF connectors are misaligned.
However, there is generally only a limited space available in a lateral direction for the connectors, such as a hole with the size of 15×15 or 17×17 mm, in which four connectors are to be fitted. Exact contacting and assembly are therefore often difficult to achieve.